Mega Walls
Mega Walls is a game on Hypixel's server. It is the successor to The Walls. Objective In Mega Walls, there are four teams: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Once the game starts, you are given ten minutes to mine and create gear. The main goal is to attack other team's Withers, bringing them from 1000 health to 0. Once your Wither is dead, you can no longer respawn. The Withers naturally decrease in health at a rate of 3 every few seconds, in order to to quicken up the game. However, this will NOT bring a Wither's health below 1, and a player has to hit a Wither in order to kill it. Finally, when all Withers die, you are given ten seconds to get to the center of the map before you rapidly start losing hunger, and you starve to death. Maps Techniques Clutching- Clutching is when a player stockpiles food before deathmatch, and then kills players as they try to attack him. In Egypt, teams usually head the top of the middle tower to clutch. In Forsaken and Dragonkeep, people reside in the hunger zones, so players will most likely lose ability to regenerate or be weakened by the time they reach the clutcher. Skybase- Teams create bases in the sky for their team to pile into, so the risk of their team dying out becomes lower. Also, when in the air, it is more dangerous for people to try and pillar up to it, as they can be knocked off of it and die, unless it is a base with stairs. The Skeleton and Enderman classes work great with skybasing as they can snipe off the base or easily take the fall down and lose enemies that come up, respectively. Also note that the Skeleton's Explosive Arrow ability can easily destroy a skybase, making the Skeleton class a great counter to the tactic as well. 'Walls-' Teams build walls for defending and prevent attackers attack. Usually made before the wall falls. Wooden planks or iron ore walls are suggested. 'Trench-' Teams dig a trench in front of the wall for defending. Usually built before the wall falls. Placing slabs on the trench or flooding the trench is a good idea to upgrade your trench. 'Public chests-' Teams always make at least one public chest for teamates. Team mates put stuff in the public chest and people can take the stuff freely. 'Spamming blocks- '''There are tunnels in the underground that leads to the other teams' Withers. Therefore, teams usually spam blocks in the underground to make it more difficult for an enemy to pass through the tunnels. '''Ice Arena-' (Only at ice covered middle maps) This strategy was officially born when Chimneyswift11 played in the frozen map. Basically just have 2 high walls on the sides in front of the entrance. This will enable to trap enemies that gets inside the 'arena' trapped if there's enough players to beat the enemies up. This is also a good strategy because this strategy is out side the hunger zone, and easily accessed to allow huddles or everyone just defends that area after the withers died. However this all can sometimes backfire. Mega Walls Shop Like most minigames on the server, Mega Walls has a shop. Here, you can buy and upgrade classes, mutations, warcries and more! Trailer Category:Hypixel Category:Mega Walls Category:Minecraft Category:Fun Category:MCProHosting Category:Awesome Category:Kits Category:Classes Category:Perk Category:Abilities Category:Team vs Team vs Team vs Team Category:Minigame Category:Wither